(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with lasting heel seat and side portions of a shoe. The term "shoe" where used herein is used generically as indicating articles of outer footwear generally, and as including such an article in the course of its manufacture.
(2) Prior Art
One known method of lasting heel seat and side portions of a shoe comprises locating a shoe in a position with the heel seat region thereof disposed in a pre-determined relationship with heel seat lasting instrumentalities both lengthwise and heightwise of the shoe, clamping the shoe in such position, causing side lasting instrumentalities to operate on the shoe thus clamped, and thereafter causing the heel seat lasting instrumentalities to operate thereon.
An important advantage of carrying out such a combined operation is one of time-saving, in that, especially when the side portions are cement lasted, the dwell time required for consolidating the lasted side portions can be utilized for the seat lasting operation. Of course, to this end it is essential for the shoe to be properly located in relation to the heel seat lasting instrumentalities prior to the side lasting operation being initiated. This is especially the case where the heel seat is to be tack-lasted, in order to ensure that the tack pattern (determined by the amount of inwiping movement of the heel seat wiper assembly) is properly located in relation to the heel seat region of the shoe being lasted.
In order to locate the shoe in a predetermined relationship with the heel seat lasting instrumentalities, therefore, conventionally the shoe is clamped by the heel band, which forms part of the heel seat lasting instrumentalities, prior to the side lasting operation being effected. However, the effect of forcing the shoe into the heel band, or alternatively forcing the heel band against the backpart of the shoe, is to cause any excess material in the heel seat to be urged toewardly, such excess material then gathering just forwardly of the heel band. Thus, this excess material is forced away from the operating area of the heel seat wiper assembly and into the area of the side lasting instrumentalities. In general, however, the side lasting instrumentalities cannot cope with excess material in the side of the shoe, and consequently, where there is significant excess material, creases are formed in the sides of the upper above the featherline thereof, so that such creases are visible in the finished shoe.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide an improved method of lasting heel seat and side portions of a shoe, and also an improved machine for the lasting of heel seat and side portions of a shoe, wherein the formation of creases in the side portions of the shoe above the featherline is avoided.